A Little Irisa
by dakabn
Summary: Just some smattered ideas to fill in gaps about Irisa. I'm just trying to vent out an obsession. Hope you enjoy, but if not, please leave it to those who do.
1. Chapter 1

Irisa perched in her spot on a roof in town. She didn't tell Nolan that in her dreams, she had seen St. Louis. Not Defiance. St. Louis. The town that was now underneath. She recognized it because of the arch. "Big ass" as the mayor had said.

Nolan wouldn't have understood anyway. Likely just assumed it was because he had told her stories about it. For the first year or so after he rescued her, he would do that. Tell her stories of a calmer, more peaceful and simpler world. Before her people came.

He didn't realize, and she pushed it aside, that it made her feel like her people's presence had caused this chaotic, dangerous world. The thing was, he wasn't wrong. However, was it their fault? She wasn't sure and found no reason to ponder it. No one could reverse it. They just had to learn to survive. As she and Nolan did.

She adjusted the gray wrap she had around one of her wrists and traced the pattern of the scar with a finger. Her breathing grew fierce as she had a flashback to the ropes rubbing into her flesh. The burning that caused her to cry. All her crying didn't stop them from letting the snake bite her. Her shoulder then burned and ached as the world faded around her. Confusion as to why her parents let this happen. Aktar or not, why was she put through this?

Then they put her hand to a knife and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do with it. Seeing the crumpled man before her gave her some sort of idea, but her young mind wasn't quite able to comprehend it. Thankfully, before she had a chance to figure it out, he came.

A human man. A soldier had come and spoke to her. He kept a distance and the tone was gentle and worried. He opened his arms. He had no intention of touching her. Something told her she could trust him. She lept into his arms and clung to him as he took her away.

A soft smile crept across Irisa's face as she adjusted the wrap to cover the scars again. As sore as they were, there was a comfort in the memory of Nolan sitting by her bed as a medic wrapped her wrists in bandages. He stroked the wide bridge of her nose and she blinked sleepily as the soft massage helped her relax after her ordeal.

Standing on the roof, Irisa took a deep breath remembering the first morning waking with a scream. Nolan had grabbed her in his arms gently and just held her until she calmed into sobs. He had left her to rest and when he came back, he handed her a small stuffed toy.

The toy had gotten lost in their journeys, but she had a drawing of it in one of her earlier journals. A person passing below her caught her eye. Tommy.

She stood stock still and quiet, letting him pass. No one ever seemed to notice her up there and she didn't want to encounter him unless she needed to. What they did, she was impulsive and that wasn't uncharacteristic of her. She had jumped into life-threatening things many times. And she had a feeling this might have been threatening to her heart, but if she had feelings for Tommy, she shoved them aside.

These people were still new to her. She was beginning to trust they were moral, but she couldn't trust just yet if they were worth being loyal to. Tommy was weak. He had strength, but he was easily ... pushed. She wasn't even sure he wanted what happened.

It was clear in his touch and how he looked at her that he was attracted. Maybe even lusted after her, but would he had made a move if she hadn't? When would he had? It wasn't until after the fog lifted that she realized she was on top of him, both naked and... he may take that to have meant something.

She didn't know how to explain to him what it was. She didn't even know what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy passed by without even looking up. Thankfully, he seemed to just be making rounds and not looking for her or anything in specific at all. Once he moved into the Hollows, her eyes shifted around the street, took a deep breath and began her exercises.

After a few minutes of concentrating making sure her body moved in the right way, her mind wandered.

"Irisa?"

She was sitting at a table scribbling in her journal. She didn't have anything else to do while Nolan went to visit a lady. She didn't know why he insisted on acting as if he had to protect her mind. She was a virgin, but she knew well about what happened in these places. She didn't acknowledge his voice. Nor did she look up when he sat down.

"Now what did I do?" Nolan sighed, used to this silent treatment and knew his only move was to sit there and find some way into her forgiveness. "Did someone bug you while I was gone? I stopped worrying about that when I was called down after you bit someone for accidently bumping you in passing." No response. "We're leaving in the morning. I know you hate it in cities. I'm not too fond of them either."

"If we can." She didn't look up as she spoke. She only kept scribbling.

Nolan caught her glance toward her subject and discretely turned to look. "Shtako." He turned to Irisa who finally turned her eyes up toward him and she saw his mind wind up.

She pursed her lips, "We could go now."

He sighed as he weighed the risk. He had pissed off this man a few months ago in a previous town and he seemed intent to kill him. However, the badlands were dangerous and he was exhausted, especially after his session and Irisa never really slept well. "We need a bed. At least for a night. Let's just get to those beds before he notices me."

"Too late." Irisa muttered as she closed her book and sat back.

The tall human man stood behind Nolan looking rather eager with that knife in his hand. Irisa watched the knife and pretty much just sensing Nolan.

"Look, me and my companian just want to rest and we'll be gone by sun up."

"You owe me a few hundred scrip. Five hundred and you leave now unharmed."

Nolan laughed, "I just gave my last scrip for rooms and that nice blonde upstairs. I didn't even come here with half that much."

"Get your scrip back for one of those rooms and give it to me. She can come with me for the night. I have a bed for her, though sleep is not really part of the deal."

Irisa's eyes glared up at him as she tensed. Nolan was up and in the man's face in a flash, "She's a teenager, you sick bastard."

"She looks old enough." As his eyes rested on Irisa's budding chest, a fist met his jaw and Irisa jumped out of her chair and watched the flurry. Next thing she knew, they were escorted out by the lawkeepers.

In the roller, she stared out at the nightsky as Nolan drove, still seething. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't need to do that. Or at least left something for me."

Nolan shook his head, "He touched a sore spot, kid. And last time you helped, you got a smack on the head and a cut on your calf that I barely stopped the bleeding on."

"So, I know what not to do next time. Doesn't someone need to get hurt to know how not to get hurt?"

"You found an Irathiant in that town, didn't you?"

She looked out the window again. The way he said that made it sound like he didn't approve. Like he expected her to ignore her true self. She heard him sigh.

"I mean that does make sense, but I just don't want you hurt. I like that you can take care of yourself, but... you're a kid."

"Not anymore. Like that shtako bag said. I'm old enough."

Nolan shook his head, "Maybe it's a human flaw that our perception has a hard time catching up with the reality of our kids growing up."

Irisa rolled her eyes, "Or that their kid is not even human?"

Nolan glanced at her and realized he touched a sore spot with her. He never went further into that subject. Looking out into the landscape, he did give something to her, "Sometimes I forget this planet isn't human anymore either."

She swallowed. Her people's arrival changed this world forever. She looked down as he began one of his tales. The stories that calmed her when she was a child annoyed her now. "Stop the roller."

He looked at her worried, "What?"

"Stop the roller!"

He sighed and stopped. "Look, I'll shut up." Before he finished the sentence, she dashed off and looking around as she found a spot behind a small hill. He turned his head chuckling at himself for panicking when she just needed a pit stop.

Once they were going again, she glanced over at him, "It was in one of those roofless rollers."

He looked over and saw a disc. "One of those old convertibles? What is that? A scrip chip?" He couldn't really tell in the dark.

"It was in a player." She looked it over in her hand, "Probably not worth much scrip, but it was there. No one was looking." She shrugged.

He smiled at her in a twisted proud moment. "We don't take from living people, Irisa. They could hunt you down."

"I didn't see anyone. Maybe he or she was dead."

He smirked. He did raise her. Oh well. "Put it in there and see what plays."

Irisa wrinkled her nose at the sound that emerged. Some song about Jackson. "Ok, enough." She reached to take it out, but Nolan's hand rested gently on hers. He knew better than to grip her wrists.

"I loved this song when it was on the radio in the day."

"Fine, but you owe me a music disc with music I like."

"You like music?"

She smiled at him and it was better for the moment. Things were back to their groove.

She noticed a shadow growing and she paused in her reverie and movements as she looked to the sky. A storm was coming. She put her holsters back on, placing knives in them and went down to make sure no one was taking advantage of the merchants hurringly locking up shop.


	3. Chapter 3

The wind blew her hair into her face, but she made her way back to the lawkeeper's office and just as the door closed behind her, Tommy rushed in, "Nolan's checking the Hollows to be sure people are secure in their homes, then he's coming back here."

Irisa nodded and looked around, "How strong are the windows?"

"They should be ok with the storm coming. There was a worst one a few months back and they were ok then."

Irisa cocked her head to the side, "You think you can tell the intensity of the storm before it gets here?"

"I'm making a guess. Plus, Alak Tarr just gave me the data sheet from the radar at the top of the arch." He smirked at the smart-ass comment he made. Her silent and indifferent reaction wiped it off. He watched her turn and busy herself with who knew what. It wasn't unusual, but it seemed heavier, the silence between them. Still, he tried something else. Maybe just so he could say it. "It's just going to be a thunderstorm. I hear they were pretty basic back in the day. Just wind, water, and electricity." He stepped closer to her, wanting to put his hands on her shoulders, but unsure, so just stood close to her back, "Even now, though, they make me think of wrapping up in a blanket with someone as the sounds of the storm surround us."

Irisa moved away as if she didn't even hear him. Her hope was that he would just forget what happened between them. She heard his footsteps as he seemed to be making another effort, but Nolan came in and nodded to them both. "Is Alak still in the tower?"

"I sent him home." Tommy stepped away from Irisa and handed Nolan a piece of paper, "He also gave me this. It looks pretty calm compared to previous storms. Still want to make sure no one's out in it."

"A lot of people have decided to hole up at the NeedWant. Irisa, did you want to stay here, go to your home, or there?" He then looked at Tommy and handed him the paper, "And I'm not sure you could make it home in time, so maybe Irisa here won't mind you on her floor."

Irisa frowned at Nolan, "Maybe she will."

Nolan smirked, "Be charitable, kid. You didn't even say where you're planning on being."

She checked a window to be sure it was closed, "If you're going to be at the NeedWant, I can go there, too." She looked at Tommy with warning in her eyes and voice, "I lock the door. No one is in there without me."

Nolan shook his head and pulled out a bottle, "I got my supplies right here. Planned to stay here in the office. You two go on and get to the NeedWant."

Irisa looked at Tommy, noting he was watching her with hopefulness while Nolan settled down with his bottle. He sighed, "Or stay here, but the way the sky looks, you have only a few minutes."

"We can get some food and head on over to your place. It might last all night and I know I'd like to lie down." Tommy started to slip his jacket on.

"There's places to lie down in the NeedWant." Irisa walked out the door without much warning.

Nolan looked at Tommy with amusement, "She's got a point there." Then, suddenly, his face got serious, "Don't let her."

Tommy looked at Nolan confused and then sighed, "Just her presence makes sure they know not to even ask her."

"Well, don't you be long. Things might get feisty with people cooped up. Especially her."

"Who said I even was going to... Just because there's a brothel, doesn't mean everyone makes use of it!" Tommy then stormed out, leaving Nolan watching after rather confused, but then a shrug as he poured a drink.

When Tommy got into the NeedWant, he saw Irisa at the bar. "So, you're place?"

She counted out scrip and mumbled her reply. "That's where I'm headed. I checked and there's a few ladies not booked yet for the next few hours. I can lend you some scrip if you need it."

"Irisa..." He began to talk, but she cut him off.

She turned sharply, "I know what you want to do. If you want that badly, then there's plenty of places to get it."

"It's not the same."

Irisa took the food and hurried to the door. Hearing Tommy behind her, she paused, "You are not welcome in my house." She continued and didn't hear him follow.

((This may be edited later, but I wanted to give you guys something. I think it's gone from snippets of flashbacks to a little story in and of itself for this chapter and perhaps the next. Thanks for asking for more and I hope you enjoy!))


	4. Chapter 4

It was much worse than anyone expected. In the back of her mind, she realized that not only did Sukar help Defiance, she did. If she had not had the vision and went to the Sprit Rider camp, Nolan would never had been able to warn the city.

The storm had passed and after taking Sukar home to die, recover, rest, she wasn't sure what would happen, she went to her apartment and let herself let it out. Darkness had fallen and there was a knock on her door.

She wiped her eyes and sniffed, but didn't move. She knew who it was. Nolan still hadn't found his own place and she could only guess Kenya dumped him. Why he wasn't making use of the other whores, she wasn't sure.

"Kiddo, I know you're in there."

She stood and it would seem she was going to the door, but instead, she reached for her jacket to put it on.

She threw open the door and pushed past him and down the stairs. She cared about him to give him shelter, but she had no desire to be around him. She tossed something back without looking over her shoulder, "I'll see you in the morning."

As she wandered down the street, contemplating going to spend the night at the Spirit Rider camp, she saw Tommy stepping out of infirmary. Their eyes locked and it was then she realized that Tommy had been hurt. Again. He sure got hurt alot. And she was hurting him too. She looked both ways down the street as she sighed and approached him.

Eyes locked in silence made Tommy furrow his brow, but seeing the features of her face caused his face to also soften and a small smile reached inside of her and her lips curved up as well.

"I'm sorry about Sukar."

She nodded and looked down, "Sorry about your side."

"Another scar. Chicks dig scars." He put his thumbs in his holster and stretched his back, causing a sting in his still-healing bring out a hiss.

Irisa rolled her eyes and took his elbow and walked toward the NeedWant. They walked in and Irisa's eyes spotted Kenya walk up the stairs. Kenya saw her as well and an awkward moment before she continued up with a client. Irisa sat and watched the area without expression.

Tommy watched her. "I'm here, you know."

She turned her eyes toward him and spoke flatly, "I know," before scanning the bar again. She spotted something on the bar and she stood without warning toward it. Tommy watched her and sat up in case it was trouble she was going toward. Seeing her pick up a book, he settled back down, shaking his head. He watched a small conversation between her and Tirra before she came back.

He watched her open the book and smirked as he watched her, "I guess I didn't picture you as a reader."

She looked up, "I didn't picture whores as readers either. Tirra said I could borrow it. I was going to anyway. She just caught me."

He chuckled at her deadpan, trying to hide the wince it brought forth. "So, Moby Dick? Is that some form of erotica?"

She gave him a sour look and shoved it toward him, "It's about a man given a mission by his god to destroy a whale."

He looked at it, realizing she was being serious. "Relatable?"

"I'll get us some food."

After eating in silence, she declared, "I'm coming home with you."

Tommy looked up and his mind wheeled. Was she taking him up on his earlier offer? He just nodded and stood hoping his side would hold out. She's not an exactly gentle lover.

Once in his small home, she looked around, found his bedroom, walked in and shut the door. He stood in the middle of his kitchen/living room perplexed and holding Moby Dick. He soon heard her crying and went to the door, putting a hand on it. "Irisa..."

He heard it barely through the sobbing and the broken breathing. "I know."

He nodded, knowing she couldn't see it and settled on the couch and opened the book.

Hours later, but still very dark outside, Irisa stepped out of the bedroom and saw Tommy asleep on the couch with the book spread over his chest. She moved to him and picked up the book and set it on the table.

She shifted his shirt to check on his wound and looked up to his face as he squirmed. His eyes opend and she pulled his shirt down, "Go to bed. You need rest." As she stood, she felt a hand on her hip.

She looked down and then at him causing him to smile, "You think I'm stupid enough to grab your wrists?" He sat up and tried to gently pull her toward him. He was not one bit surprised she stepped back, "Irisa..." He stood and put his hands on her waist, "Join me in bed."

She shook her head and jerked away.

He ran his hand over hie head, "Ok, I guess it seems I only want one thing. And believe me, it's great being with you, but..." He moved toward her again, "I just want to be there for you. Nothing has to happen. Just let me hold you so you're not alone in your grief."

She sniffed and nodded as she fell into his arms. He gritted his teeth, but ignored the pain as he led her into his bedroom again and held her. They both fell asleep. Dealing with the aftermath left on the city came tomorrow.

Dealing with the aftermath of a heart-broken woman whose mask was being washed away by tears was his priority now. 


	5. Author Notes

I see this disclaimer pointless, but I guess to cover myself. I was not clever enough to think of all that is awesome about Syfy's Defiance... I just got inspired by it. Is that good? Ok, no one's gonna mistake me for a TV writer or anything? Goody. Have fun, then.

We're only 5 episodes in, and a lot of backstory that we don't know. This will be a series about Irisa. I do not pretend that I will do her justice. That's the trouble with fan fiction. It's really just a way to vent an obsession. So in that, no critiques, and even if you do like it, please remember that this is not canon and no fanfic is. It's just a bunch of what if stories and trying to figure out things we have yet to learn from the show.


End file.
